kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshimori and Tokine
Tokine and the Prince is the 2nd episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The Karasumori Academy is a private, integrated, educational institution for Middle and High School students. It's situated in an ordinary suburb of Japan. The Academy, renowned for it's excellent academics stipulates one rather unusual rule: no one is permitted on campus grounds after sundown. At night alone on the forbidden school grounds, Yoshimori and Tokine carry on their battle. The episode starts off with the Karasumori Academy. Yoshimori is chasing a small Ayakashi and attempts to trap it, but Tokine is there first and traps, and then destroys it. Next, Yoshimori is at home sleeping as his grandfather runs to go get him, but crashes into Yoshimori's Kekkai barrier. During breakfast, Shigemori scolds him for using his Kekkai in a lazy and insignificant way: against his own family. Shigemori then yells at Shuji Sumimura about how delicious the omelet is. Yoshimori says otherwise and Shigemori yells at him, calling him ungrateful. Yoshimori then says how he doesn't care about the Houin mark or how that he's the heir of the Sumimura Clan. As Shigemori tells Shuji to not make breakfast for Yoshimori, he creates a Kekkai around the food. Unknowingly, Shigemori taps his chopsticks on it and a shock comes from the Kekkai, startling him. Yoshimori then says that he is not going to take over the family business as Shigemori yells at his grandson. As Yoshimori leaves for school, he meets up with Tokine. She comments about his face, he replies that she shouldn't say what she had said and they walk to school together. Tokine tells Yoshimori not to talk to her during the day just because they're onthe same Academy grounds. She yells at him, asking him if he's holding a grudge against her because she won the hunt the previous night. All he saw was her scar from when she protected him when they were younger. As he stares, she quickly leaves, leaving him behind. Her attempts to make him stop following her failed as she jumped across roofs and he followed close behind. She tells him that he's creeping her out when he follows her. At school, Yoshimori sleeps during class; he talks to himself in his sleep as well. Hearing him, his teacher, Mr. Kurosu, wakes him up by slapping a book against his head. As Mr. Kurosu scolds him, Yoshimori falls asleep again. As he continues to sleep, his friend, Tomonori Ichigaya, says that Yoshimori's sleep talking is very creepy. He then wakes up, startled that he called him creepy, remembering that Tokine said the same thing. After his other friend, Hiromu Tabata, mentions Tokine, he claims they are just neighbors.Then Yoshimori walked away.He saw Yurina Kanda watching a ghost who apparently the old janitor who died 50 years ago while walking down the hall.She started to freak out when she saw Yoshimori. After Yoshimori talked to the ghost he suddenly remembered that Yurina Kanda was looking at something that might be the ghost.During math class, a classmate was unable to answer the question, so the teacher calls up Tokine to answer it. She amazes the class by perfectly answering the math question. At the end of the school day, Yoshimori runs home. At home, he reveals his passion of making omelets and cakes; he also reveals that his dream is to make a large castle made of cake. Outside, he flashbacks on the time he gave Tokine a small castle made of chocolate bean paste when they were younger. As younger Yoshimori jumped down from the tree, his father gave him a small cake to eat. His father accidentally crushed his spirits; saying that Tokine is very polite, meaning she just said his castle was good to hide the fact that she didn't like it. That night, an Ayakashi shows up and Yoshimori quickly awakens Madarao for duty. At the scene, Tokine scolds him for being late and even pokes fun at him. After Yoshimori acts confident about how superior he is. Tokine uses a smoke bomb as a diversion to get to the Ayakashi first. While running in the forest, Yoshimori encounters the Ayakashi, who spits out balls of rock at him. He immediately forms a Kekkai and protects himself, only to let the Ayakashi get away and Tokine and Hakubi scolding him. To catch up with them, he attempts to run, but instead hits the inside of his Kekkai barrier. As Hakubi attempts to find the Ayakashi, it surprises them by flying above them, shooting balls of rock similar to the ones it shot at Yoshimori. When the Ayakashi latches on to the wall of the Karasumori Academy, it sucks the material from the wall and uses it to attack Tokine, Hakubi makes note of this. Yoshimori gets to the scene and takes off his sandals, replacing them with sneakers so he can run faster. As Tsuchigama shoots a big piece of concrete at Tokine, she hesitates. Yoshimori blocks it with his Shakujo, breaking it, then proceeds to trap the Ayakashi. After he traps Tsuchigama, it shoots a big piece of stone at him and he is too slow to react. Tokine traps him in her own Kekkai to protect him; after she puts it down she comments on how he needs more lives if he’s to fight in the same manner. He interrupts her and asks if she’s okay. He takes Tokine’s Shakujo, collapses the Kekkai, and then uses Tenketsu to send the remnants of Tsuchigama to another dimension. Annoyed, Tokine leaves Yoshimori to clean up the mess. He quickly uses the Shikigami’s Restoration Technique to clean up and to heal him. Tokine sends her own Shikigami to him with a special ointment that will help heal his wounds. Navigation Category:Episodes